Subtract. $\dfrac{6}{12} - \dfrac{3}{10} = $
Before we can subtract our fractions, they need to have the same denominator. $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{12}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\frac{1}{10}$ $\dfrac{6}{12}$ $\dfrac{3}{10}$ $\dfrac{6}{12}-\dfrac{3}{10}$ Let's look at the multiples of each denominator and see which multiples they have in common. Denominator Multiples ${12}$ $12, 24, 36, 48, \underline{60}$ $10}$ $10, 20, 30, 40, 50, \underline{60}$ The least common denominator is ${60}$. Let's use multiplication to make each fraction have a denominator of $60$. ${\dfrac{6}{12}}=\dfrac{{6} \times {5}}{{12} \times {5}} = {\dfrac{30}{60}}$ $\dfrac{3}{10}}=\dfrac{3} \times 6}{10} \times 6} = {\dfrac18}60}}$ Now, we can subtract ${\dfrac{30}{60}} - \dfrac{18}{60}}$. $\dfrac{30}{60}$ $\dfrac{18}{60}$ $\dfrac{30}{60} - \dfrac{18}{60}$ $=\dfrac{{30}-18}}{60}$ $= \dfrac{12}{60}$ ${\dfrac{6}{12}} - \dfrac{3}{10}} = \dfrac{12}{60}$ We can also write $\dfrac{12}{60}$ as $\dfrac{1}{5}$.